Fighting the Temptation of Sin
by DarkusPhoenix
Summary: Generations after Lord Aragorn united the Kingdom of Man after the defeat of the greatest evil Middle-Earth has ever known, another young man steps out on his journey to defeat the source of all evil, Sin itself, to stop it all from ever happening again. (Entirely fictional, based off some past happenings in The Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit, contains some changes.)
1. The Wish

One night, in the midst of a warm autumn evening, I found my father gazing into the night sky. In the castle we called home, I was nearly 18, approaching the time I would be named prince with my coming of age. My father, a king at the age of 52, was a wise and defined man. Our kingdom knew little war or strife. Our castle, situated at the highest point in the keep had a large area, an oversized balcony of sorts. My father liked to look at the starts at night. He did this nearly every evening of the year, even when the stars weren't out. I never asked him why he did on those nights, even when he'd shuffle back inside nearly frostbitten with ice clinging to his graying hair. He was a taller man, which I didn't inherit all of. Lean, slender face, a small beard of gray hair spread across his jawline. He looked like a wise, old king from the fairytales.

"Father," I spoke cautiously and approached, as to not startle the old man. "What do you do out here on these nights? I know you've done it ever since I could remember, but…. Why?"

"I am waiting for my wish, my son." He spoke, keeping his gaze to the sky.

"What wish?" I asked, moving to stand beside him, my hand resting on the cold, white marble railing, raising my head to the sky.

"My father once told me, to wish upon a star, and wait for them to come."

"Them?" I turned my head to look at my father's, who hadn't moved.

"The Seven Sisters." He replied, blinking slowly, looking into the sky with amazement.

"The Seven Sisters? You see women up there, father?"

"No, the stars will fall to earth to grant the dreams of the children who wished upon them. However, you must wish upon the right seven stars. Imagine how many stars are up there to wish on, my son."

"Millions?" I guessed, expecting my father to reply with an exact number, as he did tend to be a smart-ass at times.

"There are many more than that, so now I wish every night and wait for them to come true." My father seemed so hopeful about his wish coming true. It's the only real free-spirited part of my father.

"But you've been wishing for years… Only you can make your wishes come true, by working for them…you are going to waste your life waiting for wishes to come true."

"Wasting my life?!" My father's head turned to look at mine with aggravation strewn across his aged face. I turned my head to face him with surprised eyes. "Son, those wishes could bring about anything your heart desires. It is not silly should those wishes come true."

"But father…" I began.

"No! My son, you need to wish too. Make your own desires come true." My father turned and to walk back inside. I turned my head to look back into the stars.

"What do I wish for?" I spoke, hoping he heard me.

"Whatever it is you want to see happen." He spoke approaching the door. " Wish upon a star…"

"… And spend your life waiting." I raised my head to the sky and made a wish.

My wish may be one of fairytale or legend. You decide which…


	2. The Angels

-This is the tale of a prince who wished upon a star. The boy's wish was granted, which changed his life forever.-

I collapsed to the ground, and my vision went black. I could hear voices in my head. A gentle voice spoke, as if on the wind. A warm, calming voice whispered in my ear.

"What is it your heart desires, young prince? Speak your wish again, for I read your heart." I felt a hand rest on my cheek; soft, smooth skin. I could not see whose hand it was, for my sight remained black, as if I was asleep.

"I… I wish all sin to disappear from the world…"

"That is a big wish from such a young boy. What sin has stained your heart to make you wish for the remedy? Your armies decimated? Your brother killed in the heat of battle? Were your kinsmen slain before your eyes?" spoke yet another soft voice. There was more than one speaking to me.

"No… My kingdom has been at peace due to my father's leadership… I was lucky to be born into a peaceful place. I want everyone to experience a world without strife and fear. A world where everyone obeys as they should, and there is no war, no famine or drought, no death but by old age…"

"No sin at all you say? You mention only death…" Another slightly sterner womanly voice spoke behind me.

"Don't most sins eventually lead to death? Sin corrupts and deceives, spiraling the person to their demise…"

"You are wise for such a young boy… You wish for something that doesn't affect you directly. Why does your soul bear such kindness?" An older female voice now; old yet gentle.

"I want to continue the era of peace for my people that my father and his father before him managed to create. I only fear I won't be able to do so and let down all my ancestors, and all the men, women and children in my kingdom will be enslaved or slain. I fear I will fail…"

"My boy… your heart knows no such failure. Your heart is stronger than any of your ancestors for several generations… Your wish will be granted young one, but it is no gift. You told you father that you needed to work for your dreams, you spoke the truth. You will have to work for it, but we will gift you with the strength to fight for your dreams. If you unlock the strength within yourself, you will be able to achieve your dreams. First, you must believe in yourself."

"But how I am I to use this strength to take out sin itself? Sin is intangible."

"To the eyes of a human, it may be. Until your journey ends, you will be gifted with Orion's Sight, the ability to see all beings, whether it be graceful or sinful. We have been looking for a selfless human such as yourself to test the worth of humanity, young child. You have been chosen. Our stars have lingered in the sky for millennia and beyond, waiting for a child of pure heart to wish upon us. You have been the first, and hopefully, the only."

"Hopefully?"

"My child, you will have strength, but anything can be overcome… Will you still work to achieve your dream?"

"Who knows how much longer you will need to wait for someone else to wish on your stars. I cannot let sin run around the world unopposed for another thousand years or longer. I will do it."

"Very well spoken, young one. You will be gifted with the Orion Sight, as well as some supplies we can provide for you. These will consist of special tomes and scrolls among other things to guide you. Only you may read what is on them."

"Must I travel this path alone?"

"No… You may bring along friends. However, they will need to prove themselves worthy of the sight as well."

"I see… so they need to also be trustworthy?"

"You will need to deduce that for yourself. A dream is not achieved by simply giving you the knowledge. Your work will not only be training your physical body, but your mind as well. You will combat sins, the temptations of the world, and the beasts that defend the realms in which the Princes of Sin dwell."

"Princes of Sin? There are actual deities for the sins?"

"Yes. Just as there are angels for positive influences, there are demons for negative ones. Many were once angels whom were corrupted by power. Others were souls whom were trapped on earth and rotted into sin, taken hold of and made into servants. You will fight many before taking on the Princes."

"I only pray I will not fail."

"The doubt in your heart is a stain that only weakens you, Prince Calanon."

"How do you know my name?"

"We are angels, Calanon. I read your heart, I know your name."

"You are angels? I thought you were stars."

"We are spirits of the sky, or heaven for you humans. Your sky is merely the floor of Heaven."

"I see. I am ready, angels, to take on defeating the Princes of Sin."

"Very well, Prince Calanon. Keep the spirits about you and good luck."

Just then, a series of incantations from a language I do not understand flowed into my head, filing it with a white light that glowed brighter until I could no longer see. I woke up on my bed in the castle, alone.


	3. The Chest

My head felt heavy, but I had remembered everything. I sat up, placing a hand to my forehead, holding my head as the least traces of dizziness wore off. I opened my eyes and blinked to adjust to the light beaming into the room. In the center sat a chest, glittering in the moonlight, descending in a beam from my large, plate glass window. It looked like it was made of white metal. Not even polished steel could be a similar dazzling white. Leaning against the chest was a sword in a scabbard. The scabbard was glinting from several clear, diamond –like crystals down the length of the stunning royal blue and white hardened leather. The small diamonds were seated in silver casings and lined the edge of an intricately pressed sheet of silver with details of men and women, brilliant wings unfurled behind them, wearing armor of a quality that no human could replicate; true heavenly workmanship.

I moved on to seeing what was within the chest. The chest rose to mid-thigh and was about a yard long. The top was a curved lid with carvings in the likeness of what was on the blade. This image was of angels handing down a radiant star to a human below. Each side of the panel told of the story I was to embark. The human looked into the sky, received a vision and strength for his heart and will. There were two panels that were blank; a plain flat sheet of silver. It told the story I was about to begin. I was fascinated by the craftsmanship. I let my fingers run over the cool metal for several minutes, looking at each and every detail that was ornately carved into the chest.

After my admiration was over, I made my way to the front and admired the lock décor for a moment before opening the chest. The lid felt light, despite all the metal lining the chest. It felt no heavier than cardboard, yet was sturdier than the strongest steel. My eyes widened in amazement at what I saw inside. On the very top of the pile of items inside was a set of silver and gold plate armor. It looked like the plates of metal themselves were wings of silver with gold patina staining some areas. The metal seemed to be nearly glowing in the moonlight. My jaw remained hanging open as I lifted the chest piece out of the chest, setting it down on the closed lid. Across the beast portion of the chest were two wings, descending from the shoulders to drape over the chest. The stomach was covered in small metal plates that resemble the muscles of the stomach. I then took out the gauntlets, boots and legs. Each boot had small wings sticking out from the sides of the knees. The very top of the boot had two small wings bending upward, in a spike. The gauntlets had small wings ejected from the sides on the lower arm. Each of these wings was sharp; blade-like. The leggings had feather-textured plates of metal set in layers down the thighs. The back of the chest plate contained a golden crest between the shoulder blades, from which the wings that crossed over the front of the chest originated. This armor looked big for me though, I slid on one of the gauntlets and it felt large before slowly feeling to tighten and come to fit me perfectly. Well, so much for gaining too much weight and the armor no longer fitting. I then lifted out the helmet from the chest. It also matched the set, possessing some delicate blade-like spikes rising from the forehead an about 6 inches high. Each of these blades looked like a small feathered wing. The shape of the helmet itself was elegant. The portion removed for the face wasn't square. It was curved around the eyes and came in over the cheeks. The only things visible were the eyes, nose and mouth. The helmet descended downward to cover my neck as well, overlapping with the coverage of the chest piece. I placed the helmet on my head; it was large for me, nearly being able to spin around while on my head. After a few seconds the helmet also shrank to fit snugly. This was Graced Armor; the Armor of Angels.

I brought the armor to my bed, laying it out in the human shape that it fit. I stepped away, and it seemed to glitter or glow in the moonlight. I then grasped the sword again; it felt light for a sword. It was a longsword, yet I could wield it like a shortsword because of the weight. Along the blade on both sides, was a string of symbols which seemed to represent something beyond my knowledge. I was well versed in several languages, being a prince; I wanted to know as many languages for diplomacy purposes as possible. However, these symbols were beyond my comprehension. They contained many arcs, lines and small raised symbols above the major focus ones. I'd bring a relief scratch to the Royal Study in the morning to get a grasp on this. The hilt and handguard was of the same glimmering silver that the armor contained, with a small crystal sitting at the junction of the blade and handguard, The crystal seemed to be glowing bright white when I held the sword. I placed the sword on the bed, and the crystal ceased its glimmer. This intrigued me. I wanted answers now. I turned my attention to the remains of the chest.

There contained some scrolls and other small items in the bottom of the chest. A large, dense scroll containing a black wax seal was the largest item in the remnants of the chest. I attempted to pull at the wax seal. It refused to budge. Spiraling around the scroll was a black satin ribbon. This also would not free itself from keeping the secrets of the scroll contained. I set it aside, hoping something would give direction as to how it shall be opened. Next was a small series of stiff, primitive paper. Perhaps it was Papyrus, but didn't feel very reed like. Birch bark would also be possible; however it was thicker and sturdier than that. Whatever the case, the same likeness of symbols was strewn across these as is etched into the sword. I set those aside in a pile on the floor and worked to the bottom of the chest. There were some other small items; a knife in the shape of a large feather, a ring with the shape of two wings holding a small gemstone, a small vial with a forest green shimmering liquid and some small jewelry trinkets among some other small things I couldn't make much sense of. There were 8 small pendants, each with long, thin, sturdy fibers flying around a colored gem. The gems in Purple, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue , Pink and White each looked different, but they had a similar style. I still was unsure as to why these things were all gifted to me by the Angels. I was hoping that the translation of the scroll and papers would lead to something. I picked up the small vial of green liquid. There was no writing or instruction anywhere on anything in the chest, at least in a language I could understand.

I put the items back into the chest for the night, the vial being the last thing to be put away. When I grasped it, I was overcome with a feeling that I didn't want to let it go. I looked into the sparkling, swirling fluid, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I began to feel drowsy and distant. Without my control, inside my mind I was panicking in seeing my hand raise to remove the cork on the vial and tilt it above my head; into my eyes.

The liquid felt cold and thick. My vision clouded and blurred in a twisting and tossing world of my bedroom. I got to my feet, staggering around my room, attempting to wipe the thick liquid from my eyes, no liquid parting from the rest. The chemical pooled around my eyes, but didn't drip. It coated my eyes, fighting under my eyelids. Slowly, my eyes began to burn with searing pain. I thrashed about, clawing at my eyes, screaming something horrible. Opening my eyes, I saw a world of flame and black rock. Through the blurred inferno, I saw a figure rise above me. I was easily an ant compared to this being. The thing looked strong; indomitable. My breath was caught in my throat as fear constricted me. I backed up and fell onto a rough, jagged rock, trying to scramble backwards as the being bent down and looked at me. I screamed and wailed, feeling something grasp my leg to hold me down, crushing the bone inside with a flurry of crackles followed by my own shriek of pain. I tried to pull away, only sending a bolt of pain through me to my heart. I felt like I was being crushed. The creature chuckled with jagged fangs, before parting them and swallowing me. I could feel the intense heat of the being's breath as I was forced to the back of the mouth, and constricted by warm, wet skin of his throat. With a scream, I felt a blinding pain consume me before it all fell away and I was drifting in darkness.


	4. The Poem

I opened my eyes, as if from a nightmare. I was soaked to the core, with sweat, I hoped. I felt my eyes, the liquid was gone. I swung my feet over to the side of the bed, feel a sharp sting of pain that died instantly. I felt my leg and rotated my ankle. The leg was just fine. I stood up, expecting to feel more agony, but I only felt tired. I walked weakly to the washroom, looking at my face in the mirror. I didn't see my normal eyes. My eyes were normally very dark, my father's dark brown eyes; so dark they were normally mistaken as black. But these eyes that I met were not black, they were white. The edges of my cornea were black that faded to white by half way to the pupil. I staggered back in a slight state of shock before I approached the mirror again. I blinked a few times, hoping they'd switch back. They remained the white of snow. Everything I saw seemed normal, and I could indeed see. I was now confused as to what that liquid did. Was I not supposed to do pour that viscous chemical onto my eyes after all? I was possessed into doing so. Some force made me do so; it was not my own action.

After washing my face and taking a shower to clean all sweat away, I opened the chest again. I took out the papers and sat down on my bed, picking one up. It was surprising to see that the symbols of one of the pages were glowing brightly. In the upper right hand corner, there was a symbol that changed into a number one. I began to let my eyes read from left to right across the lines, each word changing to English as my eyes passed over it.

_The man with eyes of white,_

_Gifted with Orion's Sight,_

_Will be able to see,_

_The words of the Ancient Elvish Prophecy._

_A man of sinless might,  
Shall stand before each Immorality's plight,  
With each ally, a stain,  
Of each evil's pain,_

_The men will rise,_

_Together with compound eyes._

_The force crawling,_

_Bring about the warrior's falling,_

_Shall decree to the domain of men,_

_The war shall never be fought again._

I was never good at poetry, so this all seemed foreign to me. I broke it down line by line to find a meaning.

_The man with eyes of white,_

_Gifted with Orion's Sight,_

Okay, I'm not dense. I know this means me. I am a chosen one, and my eyes turning to white means I have Orion's Sight; very straight forward.

_Will be able to see,_

_The words of the Ancient Elvish Prophecy._

I think the symbols I couldn't read during the night were written in Elvish. I had never seen Elves in my kingdom, I heard they were only in folklore. My father used to say that they were once on Earth, but the wars between men drove them into a land in which they never had strife or struggle, and lived remotely in mountains as a peaceful race for eternity. They were the inspiration of my great-grandfathers legacy of peace in our kingdom. In fact, my great-grandfather told my grandfather that he knew a man who was half elf, and he had a longer life than most men; more than double, almost triple. He fought and played a crowning role in the saving of our world long ago. So, there's an Elvish prophecy of my acceptance of Orion's Sight? That's all I could make of this for now. The following lines seem to depict the Prophecy in question.

_A man of sinless might,  
Shall stand before each Immorality's plight,_

The Angels did mention I had a pure heart, not stained by sin. So this man is me and how I was told I was going to fight the Prince of each sin. Seemed easy enough to get this part.

_With each ally, a stain,  
of each evil's pain,_

I'm going to need allies? This relieved me. I wasn't going to go at this alone. But each ally is stained by the sin? Why would I want allies that have parts of the thing I am trying to rid the world of? What did the Elves see coming?

_The men will rise,_

_Together with compound eyes._

I think this is a metaphor for simply combining efforts of me and my allies against the Princes of Sin. The compound eyes thing only made me think of flies that have those kaleidoscope eyes…Creepy.

_The force crawling,_

_Bring about the warrior's falling,_

Looks to be a warning about what would happen should we fail. "The force crawling" seemed to be meaning "growing into something terrible". Something that could swallow the Middle-Earth, as that creature did to me in my vision. I shuddered at this thought.

_Shall decree to the domain of men,_

_The war shall never be fought again._

This threw me. If I should die on my journey, it will tell all men on Middle-Earth that the war won't be fought again. Does that mean someone wins, so the war ends? That means…someone loses? If I die, ALL men lose? We all die? Talk about pressure. My death will seal the demise of men as we know it… I gave a heavy exhale. I didn't sign up for this role. I didn't sign up for this all or nothing battle to save mankind…

I stared at the other pages, hoping something on those would give me hope or power… or bravery, because right now, I felt weak-kneed. The symbols remained as they were; no changing. Great… So Orion's Sight has selective seeing. I picked up the sword, remembering the symbols on those too. Those, again, didn't change. I threw my hands up and covered my face, letting my fingers drag across my eyelids and down my cheeks, feeling like I was going to regurgitate the food I haven't had in over 16 hours. I since regretted my wish. Why couldn't I have been like my father and never had his wish considered?

I turned my attention to the pendants. They looked very nice still. The glimmering of the metal seemed to calm my nerves. Looking at something so fragile, yet beautiful seemed to give me a small glimmer of hope that all is not lost in the world. At least, not yet…

I picked up the pendant with the white gem. It seemed to radiate more light when I held it in my hand. I slid it around my neck, feeling the cool silver chain drape over my skin. My nerves seemed to settle immediately. I then noticed that the purple gem inside that necklace began to shimmer. I picked it up and held it for a while. Nothing happened. I placed everything back into the chest and decided I should look over that one Elvish-turned-English piece once more with no addition to my understanding. I just decided that finding my allies is the first step. Each ally needs to be impacted by each sin, it seems. So, my search to find my allies of each sin begins.


	5. The Sins

It was 10:37 am when I stepped out of my bedroom and headed downstairs to get something to eat. I missed the breakfast that is made for everyone at about 8:30, but I had a friend in the kitchen who could make me anything I wanted. I was just craving a bowl of minestrone soup. I needed my strength back, as I was still weak from the nightmare and creepy green fluid in my eyes. My eyes seemed hyper sensitive to movement now. A maid turning a corner just out my view was now clear and spurred my attention to it. I decided to get my food and bring the one sheet to the Study to decipher. I wouldn't be able to bring the sword in the study with me, as it wasn't entirely acceptable to carry a special blade around inside the castle. I took a liking to weapons, especially swords and archery at a young age. My father wasn't too keen on me knowing how to fight, as the nation was in peacetime. However, I told him that I may need to fight for this castle myself one day, as war isn't always preventable. He took surprise in this wisdom and decided to allow me to train in whatever I wished and brought in some specialists that I soon mastered. I was an excellent swordsman and a fair shot, not as quick on the aim, but as accurate as Elven archers, or so my trainer said. He said his grandfather was trained by an Elf in marksmanship, and it was passed down. Now I have that skill too.

I knocked on the kitchen door hearing some noises typical of a working kitchen. The cooks were most likely working on getting lunch prepared now.

"Who is it? You know we're in the thick of making lu—"

"Oh come now, Chloe. I can't come in a taste what you're making?"

"Oh! Hold on, sir! Of course you can." I heard footsteps approach the door and I gave a warm smile as a small, thin blonde opened the door and gave a small bow to me.

"Chloe, quit it with the bowing, would you? I'm not a king, you know. Plus, that kind of attention isn't for me." I entered and grabbed an apple from a crate near the door and bit into it, turning back at look at her with a chuckle, trying to look as normal as possible. Then I remembered my eyes…

I realized this right before I saw her face grow pale.

"Uh… what?" I stuttered trying to play it off.

"Your… what happened to your eyes? They're white!" Chloe approached me to get a closer look, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh… yeah… they just... changed… odd, huh?"

"It looks like you should be blind! That isn't normal! Does your father know about this?!" Chloe began the we're-going-to-see-your-father-about-this-young-ma n speech. She was a year or two younger than me, but she was always acting like my mother. Gets annoying sometimes, but it's good to know that someone cares for me.

"No, Chloe, really. I'm okay! I am just here for some food. I didn't get breakfast, or dinner last night. I wasn't feeling too good. But I feel great now, I am just hungry." I tried to pry her hand from my wrist that had grabbed in a deathgrip.

"Oh! Okay! I think I have your favorite here. Minestrone right? You always come asking for this after you're ill, Prince Calanon. Here, I'll give you some extra kidney beans and carrots in this bowl, okay! Maybe the carrots will get back those dark eyes that I liked." She spoke, hurrying to fill a bowl for me, putting some crackers on the edge of the saucer beneath the bowl. "Here you go! Come see me against before dinner. We're smoking some pork right now. I'll let you test it for me, okay?" She winked while handing me the bowl. I frowned.

"I get no warm roll of bread with this soup? You've lost your hospitality, Chloe." I teased, giving a Cheshire smile and a laugh, as her face flushed and she ran off to get a roll from the drying racks.

"My apologies, Sir Calanon." She was flustered with a bow, forcing the roll into my free hand.

"Chloe! I was just teasing you. And what did I say about the bowing!? I don't need such treatment. Thanks anyway, Chloe." I took her free hand; her head still bent in a bow, and gave the back of her hand a soft kiss, before walking out with a chuckle. I loved making her flustered. I knew she must have a crush on me. It's not hard to tell that much. She was sweet, but I honestly have no want of girls, especially not now, when I'll be putting my life on the line. I don't need someone being sick in worry of me. Although, I know Chloe will be when I won't be appearing at meals or the kitchen door every so often begging for some in-between meal servings like a hungry dog.

I went back to my room, scarfing down my soup wishing I had another bowlful, but I settled for dropping the bowl off in the kitchen on the way back to the Study, entering when Chloe's back was turned. I heard Chloe shout down the hall after I slyly slid through the kitchen door without a sound.

"See you later, Sir Calanon." Oh her…

"It's just Calanon. It was delicious, Chloe. Keep your day job." I shouted back, hearing her giggle afterward. I looked over the paper that translated itself again. Nothing had decided to change on the page. Good. I've had a hard enough time keeping up with everything that has changed in the last 18 hours.

I slid into the study, finding a spot by a fireplace that was roaring and was periodically tended by a librarian to keep it going. One male librarian even stopped by to see what I was doing; sitting at the chair across from me. I knew him because he had taught me some Dwarven languages a few years back. He was very kind and seemed to be better as a teacher, not a librarian.

"Working on your languages again, Calanon? I'm pretty sure you're versed in every major language that Middle Earth has to offer. Oh! What language is this? I'm not even sure. Helen! Come over here! Look what Prince Calanon is translating! Can you make out what language it is? You may know… with all your… decades of age on me." The male librarian, who was fairly young shouted across the study. It intrigued me that he could still see the words in Elvish, when I now saw them in English. So, I was the only one who can read and translate the Elvish Language now. So, was Orion Sight an Elvish thing? So, was I speaking to Angels or Elves in the vision I had? Were they one in the same?

"You know… a Study is supposed to be quiet." I looked up, which I avoided doing for obvious reasons for the first few hours of looking for books and a clue about this. Helen approached.

"You're such a kidder, Cole. Now… What are you looking at there, Prince Calanon?" Helen was sweet and kind. She also helped me with my languages. She was exceptional in conjugating verbs of most languages.

"I'm not sure, actually. I would guess Elven, but my knowledge of it from these books says there's two different dialects of Elvish, or Tengwar, I'd guess. I just don't know if it's Sindarin or Quenya."

"Elven? Oh, child. I don't know why you'd been looking at Elven things. It's easily been 150 years since anyone has even seen an Elf in Middle Earth. They all fled to the Undying Lands, don't you know?" Helen then left the table. Cole stuck around.

"Don't mind her. She has a thing that Elves were stuck up, tree-huggers with long hair and stuff. I find them fascinating. But, what's with your eyes? Didn't you have black ones? They're white now, you know, right?"

"I know. They just changed. I hope this stuff can help tell me why."

"Oh? Well, I may have known Dwarvish, but Elvish not something I even considered learning. Maybe you can teach me if you figure it out. I'm sorry I can't really help you with this, Calanon. There's not much left about the Elves language. More is known about culture and their role in Middle Earth before they fled. I don't think anyone even speaks it anymore." Cole walked away and left me to my work.

"Finally…" I whispered under my breath.

I wasn't focusing my thoughts over the Elvish language, since my eyes will most likely translate what I need to know when I need to know it. My focus now was now on the sins themselves. Nothing mentioned a Prince for the Sins. However, no man ever possessed Orion's Sight and could see them. However, I knew little about the sins themselves.

Wrath was the first I read of. It is the simple manifestation of hate in the soul of man. This hate emits itself as anger and rage against another. This sin does not die with the soul that conjured it. Wrath itself can pass from one soul to another. Once a man has launched wrath upon one, the rage can then be emitted onto another. Wars are fueled by such hatred and rage. Anger is a life-source for this sin.

Greed was the next that I came across; the temptation to possess everything of value; gold, diamonds, gems. Being rich to the soul brings power and advantage over every other. Greed manifests itself through man as robbery, lack of generosity or trickery in order to build up a sum of material possessions. This sin can consume and blind most from the kindness a soul may previously have known. The value placed on objects is what fuels this sin.

Lust is the third I researched. While lust in the present tense tends to be of sexual desires, lust in actuality is mainly desires of anything. This could be power, fame or wealth. This sin is mainly emitted in sexual tenses because the other sins such as Greed and Pride tend to drive power and money. Lust currently depicts the wants and needs of a man sexually. This manifests itself in man as the craving of sexual satisfaction through forced or intimate arousal and release. Lust shows itself in man as being consumed by the wants of another man or woman, sometimes against his or her wishes and will do anything to get the feel of sexual gratification.

Gluttony is the fourth I will describe. Gluttony is often confused with Greed. However, Gluttony is mainly the desire for food, while Greed is of possessions. Gluttony, or the want of excessive amounts of something, manifests itself commonly in a human consuming more food than they need. This is considered a sin because it is a waste of food and is deprived from those who are in need. Large feasts are the sources of gluttony in man.

Sloth is the next I will discuss here. Sloth is the act of not acting, or laziness. This doesn't only mean physically. This also entails the lack of changing spiritually and mentally to better one-self. This manifests in man as a lack of development and change of heart and soul. Without acting, sin festers until damage is done and cannot be healed. The lack of movement and growth is the source of this sin, and can give a foothold for more to develop.

Envy is the second to last I will encounter here. Envy is similar to lust, in that it is the desire to have something for yourself. Envy is the desire to have something that someone has, an object, title or trait. Envy emits itself as jealousy through man. The intense desire of want of something from another being can open a spot for wrath or greed to take hold in order to satisfy this desire.

Pride was the last I came across. It was one that was mentioned to be the source of all other sins. Pride is the temptation to try and make yourself more wanted and desired, as well as more important than any other. This want and desire of oneself leads a soul to want to fall prey to the other sins in order to satisfy this hunger. I should note here that it seems that pride will be the hardest Prince to fight.

Many of these sins seem to relate or feed from another. They all use the weakness formed by their influence to let another latch hold and begin to fester and devour the soul. Reading about them makes the forces seem more powerful than they seem to be in the world. The concentration of hate was the source of The One Ring's power. If another force like that was to come of the other sins, the world could fall into chaos yet again. I cannot let that happen.

First, is to figure out who I need on my side to fight. I gathered my notes and went back to my room. I took out more papers and still nothing had changed. It all looked as foreign as before. I looked at all the pendants again. The purple one seemed to be shimmer brighter than before. I picked it up, letting the pendant hang before my eyes I could see the reflection of my eye in the faceted surface. I let my finger slide over the cool gem until my ring touched the purple gem. I got a flash of an image inside my head; a dark room colored lights, one silhouette standing above the rest, looking to be chanting. I thought about this image. I attempted to get the image again, all to no avail. I noticed the white gem on my ring was now white with a small purple light in the center. Nothing was making sense now. Every time I thought I was getting a grip, I end up not holding anything at all. I missed lunch, but I felt I could wait until dinner. I was tired from last night. I had 2 hours before dinner to waste. I decided to sleep. I fell onto my bed, looking back over at the chest, admiring the carving from a distance. It always looked so beautiful. I fell asleep thinking about that image that flashed into my head. I wonder if that was supposed to be the image of an ally.


End file.
